


I Won’t Break

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 04:02:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18328232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: Request: @gabriels-trix So since you want more Cain fic, how about one where Cain and reader have dated for a while (like near a year) and they haven’t had sex because Cain thinks she’s still to pure/innocent. But she manages to finally convince him. So fluff and smut plz





	I Won’t Break

**Author's Note:**

> Request: @gabriels-trix So since you want more Cain fic, how about one where Cain and reader have dated for a while (like near a year) and they haven’t had sex because Cain thinks she’s still to pure/innocent. But she manages to finally convince him. So fluff and smut plz

Sighing, you pulled your hair up into a ponytail. It was finally nice enough that you could open all the windows in the cabin you shared with your boyfriend, and get some cleaning done. Not the usual cleaning, that deep cleaning that seems best done on the first day this warm. You were in a pair of shorts, and a loose tank top.

Cain walked in your room and smirked. You smiled at him in the mirror. “You could be in sweats and an old shirt and still be the most beautiful creature I have _ever_ seen.” He told you. Cain walked up behind you and wrapped his arms around your waist. “I take it by the open windows, and your attire that you plan to clean?” 

You rest your head on his shoulder, your arms over his. “Well, I could always think of something else that we could do on such a nice day.” You smirked at him.

His body stiffened underneath you. “We’ve talked about this, Y/N.” He said quietly. You sighed, your eyes downcast. “I love you, and I don’t want to change who you are…by…by tainting you. You’re so pure, and innocent. I love that about you.” His voice was gentle.

Pulling away, you shook your head. “Having sex won’t change who I am.” You told him. “You’re always going on and on about how beautiful I am, and I’m not deaf, I can hear you in the shower.” You could tell that got to him. “It makes me wonder if I’m good enough, or if you’re picturing someone else.” You voice was quiet, your eyes sad. “I’m gonna go start cleaning. If you could run to the store and get hamburger buns for lunch, that would be nice.”

Cain watched you walk away, your hips moving ever so slightly as you walked. The two of you had been dating about a year now, living together for most of that. Despite sharing a bed, having showered together, and having no issues about being nude around each other, he refused to have sex. You radiated purity to him. Cain wasn’t naive, he knew that you weren’t a virgin, that you’d been with other men. However, they were human, they were simple men. He wasn’t.

He moved to the door way, watching you move around. Your barefeet seemed to barely touch the floor at times. You could feel him watching you, but didn’t look over, and didn’t say anything. Grabbing the floor rug, you dragged it outside and hung it over the railing. Cain sighed and grabbed the keys. He made his way out the door, to his truck. Neither of you said a word. You simply watched him drive away.

You knew that sex wasn’t everything. It just hurt that he wouldn’t take that step with you. It made you feel unattractive. No matter how much he complimented you. Shaking your head, you turned back into the house to continue your cleaning.

Cain returned half an hour later, with the hamburger buns you requested. You were currently kneeling in the bathroom, bent over the side of the tub. You were listening to the radio from your bedroom, so you hadn’t heard him come home. Cain set the buns on the counter and made his way through the house, following the sounds of the music. He raised an eyebrow as he peered into the bathroom. Your shorts had ridden up, ever so slightly. “Y/N.”

You jumped, turning to him. “Warning, babe!” You chuckled, getting up. Cain pulled out a small bouquet of wild flowers from behind his back, making you smile. “Thank you, Cain.” You smiled, pecking his lips gently.

“I wanted to tell you I’m sorry.” He followed you to the kitchen and watched you put the flowers in a vase with water. “I’m not having sex with you because I _love_ you.”

Turning, you leaned against the counter. “So, you’re saying that you would rather go out and screw some _random_ woman?” She asked.

Cain sighed, running his hand through his hair. He realized he was digging a deeper hole for himself. “That’s not what I meant.”

“You said you aren’t sleeping with me because you love me. _That_ leads me to believe that you’d rather sleep with strangers, who you will probably  never see again.” You crossed your arms over your chest. “As opposed to the woman who has been sharing your bed, cooking your meals, and loving you with everything she has. Because _that’s_ not hurtful.” You walked out of the kitchen, slamming your bedroom door and locking it.

He stared at the door for a moment and realized that you were right. In his efforts to protect you, he was pushing you away. You’d never looked down on him, never really asked for anything. All you wanted was to be intimate with him. He sighed, moving around the house, trying to figure out what to do. His mind was battling itself. Cain knew that if it kept up like this, he would end up losing you. However, he was afraid of the ramifications of you having sex.

You heard the truck start up and sighed. Cain had left. Instead of going back out to the main part of the house, you started cleaning your bedroom. You went through the drawers, sorting clothes, and getting rid of the ones that weren’t exactly in good shape. Grabbing a bin, you packed away the winter gear, but didn’t put the bin in the closet. Just in case it was cold again.

The whole room had been cleaned, and you were beat. So, you crawled into bed and fell asleep, not wanting to think. A few tears escaped as you closed your eyes, but that was it. You woken up by Cain pounding on the door. Groaning, you sat up. “What?”

“Please come out. I’ve prepared dinner.” He said. “I have something for you.”

You rolled your eyes and walked to the door. Unlocking it, you pulled it open. Standing there, was the man you loved with all your heart. “I’m still upset, Cain.” Your voice was quiet.

He laced his fingers with yours, pulling you through the house. You were amazed to see how romantic it looked. There were candles, and a vase with roses on the table. Looking at him, you saw a glimmer in his eyes. “All for you. Sit.” He motioned to one of the chairs while he went into the kitchen. On the tray he carried out a tray with two plates on it. Dinner was nothing over the top and fancy, but it was delicious.

The two of you ate in silence, both of you enjoying the peace. Your eyes would lock over the roses, and you’d both smile. At the end of dinner, he licked his lips, watching you. “Would you like your gift now?” He asked.

“You don’t have to buy me things, Cain. I just want _you_.” He knew that, it had always been that way.

Without another word, he handed you a small blue bag. You raised your eyebrow before pulling out the tissue paper. Grabbing the small box at the bottom, you cracked up. “What?” He was worried that you were laughing at him.

You shook your head. “It’s the first time I’ve been given condoms as a present.” There was a huge grin on your face. “Are you trying to tell me something?”

“I realized that by trying to protect you, I was simply pushing you away. Dinner was my way of saying I’m sorry for not listening to you, and taking away _your_ ability to choose. I bought those…so I could properly show you my love.”

Reaching over, you placed your hand over his. “I don’t want you to force yourself, Cain. It just hurts sometimes. I’m _sure_ there are ways we can feel close.” You gave him a small smile.

Getting up, Cain moved towards your seat. He took your hand and pulled you to him. “Who do you think I think of in the shower?” He asked, his voice dripping with lust. Your core throbbed with want. It had been a long time since the last time you’d had sex, and the man in front of you made you feel like a virgin all over again. One of his large hands rested on your jaw, his thumb stroking your cheek. “I want _you_. I want to go in our bedroom, throw you on the bed, and take you in as many positions as I can.” He growled against your lips.

You wrapped your arms around his neck and wrapped your legs around his waist. His hands gripped your thighs, holding you up. As he walked the two of you to the bedroom, you left love bites on his exposed neck.

You heard him kick the door shut before he dropped you on your bed. Leaning on your elbows, you looked up at him. His normally blue eyes were so dark they looked nearly navy. You watched as he pulled his shirt off, his chest drawing your complete attention. Biting your lip, you rubbed your thighs together. He leaned over you, capturing your lips in a searing kiss.

His mouth moved down your neck to your chest. He wasted no time ripping the thin material of your tank top, exposing your breasts. He growled when he saw that you had forgone a bra that day. You gasped when his mouth attached itself to your nipple, his free hand pinching the other one. Your hands gripped his shoulders, massaging them slightly.

He started moving down even more, his hands pulling your shorts and underwear down at once. “I’ve wanted to taste you for so long.” His voice made you even wetter. Sure, he’d fingered you, but oral was over stepping it. Cain spread your legs, his eyes on yours. He gave your slit a slow, long lick, making you moan. He made out with your clit, smiling when he saw your eyes shut and your back hit the bed. Cain moaned as he felt you squirm, his hands holding your hips down. Pulling away, you felt his hot breath on your folds. His tongue ghosted over your clit for a few moments before he devoured you like a starved man.  

Your hands moved to his hair as you felt yourself coming undone. “Cain, oh _God_ , Cain…” You moaned, causing him to chuckle. Your grip tightened on his hair as your came, calling out his name. He gave you one last lick before kissing your hip. Moving up your body, he worshiped as much skin as he could touch.

“I should have done that so much sooner.” He told you, your eyes locking with his. Your hand pulled him down for a passionate kiss. You could taste youself on him, which turned you on more. Your other hand worked on the button of his jeans. He reached down, helping you along. As soon as his hand was out of the way, your hand went under his boxers, gripping him.

Hearing him moan made you speed up. You pulled away from the kiss, grinning. “Stand up, Cain.”

Cain chuckled, shaking his head. “This is about you.” He told you. Moving off of you, he finished pulling off his jeans. You moved back so that your head was on the pillow. He crawled up the bed like you were his prey, and you couldn’t wait for him to have his way with you. Grabbing the box of condoms from the side, he ripped the box open, pulling one out.

Once he had it rolled on, he kissed you, roughly. Cain eased himself into your heat. You broke the kiss, panting. Your fingers gripped his shoulders tightly. He bottomed out, and you could feel his pubic hairs tickling you. As you smiled up at him, you rolled your hips, moaning. “Move, Cain, _please_.” You gasped.

He pulled out, slamming back in. Your grip tightened on him for a moment before he repeated the movement. Cain held himself up, pounding into you, and not holding back. You were moaning and withering underneath him. Leaning down, he bit your neck, applying just enough pressure. Your nails went down his back, and you were sure there would be tell-tale marks later. Hearing Cain growl in your ear was what did it for you. Your eyes squeezed shut as you clenched around him. “Cain!” You screamed his name, earning a throaty chuckle from him.

As it died down, you looked up at him, a content smile on your face. Without warning, he rolled the two of you so you were on top. You placed your hands on his chest and started rocking back and forth. His thumb started to circle your clit, the other playing with your nipple. Your eyes locked with his as you both came. Your back arched as your head went back. His hands gripped you tight, his eyes never leaving your face.

You chuckled lightly as you leaned forward to lay on his chest. “That was so worth the wait.” You told him.

“Who said we’re done?” He smirked, making you look at him with desire.


End file.
